


Never and Always

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [100]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Team Dynamics, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>He was responsible for their safety, even if he had to save them from themselves.</p><p>He... wasn't very good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silvre).



> Prompt: Betrayal

Leaving Sean behind hurt, no matter how much he tried to convince himself it was the right thing to do. Because it wasn't, really. Not in the way that mattered, or the way that Doc wanted it to matter. But Ashley and Kaslik had needed him, a medtech and their friend and someone to keep them moving, and he hadn't wanted to stay, anyway.

He wouldn't have been able to live with himself, if he had. He wasn't sure he would be able to anyway. Sometimes he woke from nightmares that the base commanders had found them out and that they had killed Sean for refusing to talk. For keeping his promise.

And maybe it wasn't leaving Sean behind that bothered him the most, in the end. Maybe it was never knowing if he was alright that upset him. He was the doctor of the group, responsible for everyone's welfare, Sean's included. And in one breath, Sean had sent him away with the others, and Doc had obeyed.

He hated himself for it.

He probably always would.


End file.
